The Confession of Kylo Ren
by abenmarcks
Summary: [SPOILER ALERTS] It has been seven years since Rey first faced Kylo Ren. Having tracked down Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, she has become his final apprentice. The First Order continues to destroy Resistance solar systems with their evolving arsenal of destruction. With Luke's recent murder, Rey's training is incomplete. Regardless, she seeks to tie up loose ends with Kylo Ren...
INT. super star destroyer - night

PAN across the corridors of the massive ship. Alarms sounds as stormtroopers hustle to their stations!

WIDE SHOT. We find KYLO REN, standing in an enormous assembly room, staring out a massive view port. He's calm, stoic.

Before him, the war between the FIRST ORDER and then RESISTANCE rages on! His battle-worn helmet sits on the floor beside him, lifelessly facing away, towards the entrance of the room and towards REY, who enters.

Rey is wearing light-gray Jedi robes over pitch black, padded armor.

Kylo Ren senses something curious about her.

KYLO REN

Ah, you've fixed it.

LUKE SKYWALKER's original lightsaber roars to life in Rey's hands. A soft, rose-colored hue emanates from the center of the light blue beam; a result of her recent repairs.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

 _'Master'_ Skywalker gave it to me first you know.

Pity I didn't get to kill him with it.

REY

( _through gritted teeth_ ) Instead you will die by it.

Rey charges at her nemesis!

Kylo Ren's lightsaber ignites like a blood-red explosion from his hand! He turns to parry her strike. They engage viciously.

Kylo Ren spins to dodge one of her thrusts and he gains the advantage. He slices across Rey's back! She's wounded!

Rey lets out a scream. Her armor is seared through to her flesh. She drops to her knee, in pain.

Regaining her calm, she sheds her light-gray robes and stands back up.

KYLO REN

You _are_ good with technology Rey!

I have no patience for it.

I built my weapon with too much power.

Kylo raises his lightsaber towards Rey, it sputters at her menacingly.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

See, it's unbalanced. Chaotic.

But a weapon alone cannot forge destiny,

only the one who wields it can!

Kylo Ren swipes at her brutally but she is ready. She defends and counter-attacks! They exchange several fiery, intense swipes.

Clearly they are evenly matched. Rey's intense training has paid off.

Kylo Ren disengages with a flourish.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

I want you to live to watch your precious

Resistance fade into nothingness.

Rey reaches with an outstretched arm towards a large conference table. She levitates it and launches it at Kylo Ren! He reacts instinctively, deflecting the heavy projectile.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

Can't you see _I don't want to destroy you,_ _Rey!?_

I want to show you the truth. You are surrounded by liars!

You are clouded by their deceit. I know you sense that.

You are out of place among them.

Kylo Ren tilts his head at Rey, searching her for doubt. He circles her as she takes a defensive position, moving slowly away from him.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

Like your friend, the traitor.

He's done nothing but lie to you,

betray you! Tried to steal what is rightfully yours.

Kylo nods his head at her lightsaber, reminding her that Finn once wielded it.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

 _Your_ destiny.

REY

He's saved my life more than once.

That's an ally, not a traitor.

KyLO REN

He looks out only for himself! He's used us all.

The First Order, now you. The instinct of a wild animal.

He's nothing more than a coward.

REY

( _confident_ ) He fights with the Resistance.

KYLO REN

The _Resistance_!?  Murderers! The First Order kills and so

The Resistance kills. They are two sides of the same coin,

hungering after power. There could be peace and order if t

he Resistance would stop fighting.

(beat)

You know it to be true, Rey.

Outside, in the black of space, an X-WING pursues and shoots at a TIE FIGHTER, clipping it.

The Tie Fighter spins out of control and crashes against the view port right behind of Kylo Ren! And explosion, and debris bounces off the viewport and disappears.

Kylo doesn't flinch.

A thin crack forms and slithers across the glass of the massive viewport. Kylo Ren pauses and turns to admire it.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

We're all so close to oblivion, yet, so oblivious…

Rey seizes the opportunity! She strikes at him!

Kylo stumbles backwards, clumsily defending himself from her broad swings. He chuckles, as if being assaulted by a child.

Digging in his heels, Kylo force pushes Rey against the cracked view port!

From the thin, serpentine crack a delicate spider-web starts to creep toward the edges of the view port.

Rey bounces off the glass to her knees, grabbing her shoulder in pain.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

So close to oblivion, yet also close to the truth.

Rey wipes blood from her mouth as she scrambles to her feet. She is starting to lose her calm.

REY

(angry)

What of _your_ allies?! They seek nothing

but destruction, fueled bytheir own suffering.

Vader, _your grandfather_ … destroyed everything

around him, his own empire, his own family.

KYLO REN

( _sternly_ )

You should not speak ill of the dead.

Kylo Ren hurls his lightsaber at Rey. She deflects it but was caught off guard, she's left herself open for an attack!

Kylo reaches out at her with his gloved hand and force chokes her, lifting her off the ground.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

You will never understand his impact!

 _Despite_ his failings, he wounded the

entire galaxy and stirred the Force.

He _created_ me.

Rey gasps desperately for air. She drops her weapon, clawing at her throat.

Kylo Ren tosses her across the room like a rag doll, he turns and walks away from her in disgust.

Kylo's weapon soars back into his hand and goes quiet. He reclaims his position in front of the view port.

An interwoven pattern of thin cracks almost entirely covering the view port, continues to spread outwards slowly.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

If only you knew the truth of Vader's legacy.

( _beat_ )

Skywalker has lied to you.

Rey gets to her feet and assumes an offensive stance. The wind is knocked out of her. She is losing her composure. She's getting angry, desperate.

Kylo Ren is wearing her down physically and mentally. His strategy is working.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

As a child, your mind was clouded, your memories,

your identity, hidden from you _._

That is why you feel like a ghost.

Rey grabs her weapon from the ground and leaps at Kylo as he blade ignites in mid-air!

Kylo reacts instantly!

Their blades clash! Spark fly until they disengage.

The dueling warriors circle each other again.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

Since you were a girl on that desert wasteland,

you have been a stranger to yourself.

Rey fumes. She breathes heavily. Her nostrils flare and eyes narrow.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

( _smirking_ ) Yes, I did this to you.

REY

No...

KYLO REN

Not just to you, to everyone! Han Solo. Leia.

And even 'Master' Luke. It was all part of my rebirth!

You see, I had to free myself.

Rey lets out a warcry as if to erase his words. She attacks him viciously again!

Kylo Ren parries masterfully, spins and wounds her left arm. She stumbles and he steps away from her with a long, arrogant stride.

REY

( _wailing_ )

You are corrupted by the dark side!

Nothing you say is true!

Rey leaps up and into the rafters to recover. She's out of Kylo Ren's sight.

Kylo Ren laughs.

KYLO REN

Pathetic. You can't hide from me.

Kylo Ren returns to his position at the view port. His guard is down as he stares at the ongoing battle through the web of cracked glass.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

I buried your memories in the darkest

parts of your mind. If you look there,

you will sense the void I created.

Kylo Ren gently touches the cracked glass of the view port. His smirk is reflected back at him, but distorted. Beyond his reflection, the war rages on.

In the distance, a stardestroyer explodes, barely noticeable.

Rey shuffles across the rafters. She's looking for a position to strike from.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

( _softly_ ) I can give you back what I stole, Rey

( _beat_ )

It will be painful but you will remember

 _everything_. It will tear you apart.

( _softly_ ) As it tore apart your _mother…_

With that last word, Rey impulsively drops from the ceiling. She lands behind him, lightsaber at the ready. She has a perfect chance to strike, but waits, standing there in disbelief.

She wants to hear more.

REY

(unconvincing) _You_ lie...

KYLO REN

You know what I say is true. Search yourself.

 _I_ took your family from you!

Rey's weapon drops slightly. She lets her guard down as her attention turns within herself. She is lost in thought.

Kylo Ren turns and approaches her slowly. They are only a breath apart, close enough to kiss.

Kylo Ren brings his gloved hand to her forehead.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

( _with empathy_ ) We've know each

other a long time, Rey. See for yourself.

Kylo Ren touches her forehead.

Rey screams at the top of her lungs! The sudden anguish sends her reeling backwards, head over heels.

Her lightsaber is tossed out of view.

Rey doesn't get up. Instead she writhes on the floor in pain. A flood of memories bombard her.

Kylo Ren approaches, slowly again. He kneels beside her, grabs her by the hair and pulls her face towards his.

His demeanor shifts to anger, he spits as he speaks.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

( _snarling_ ) We were together Rey! With Luke!

He was showing us our power.

I was his prodigy; _the strongest_.

But you were his _favorite_.

Rey's memories invade her mind. She vividly recalls hidden moments from her past.

CUT TO: INT. Jedi temple - day (flashback)

A young child hands Luke Skywalker his lightsaber. It's Rey.

Luke smiles at her kindly.

CUT TO: INT. super stardestroyer - night

Kylo Ren is inches from Rey's face.

KYLO REN

He was pretentious, Rey. A self-righteous maniac!

The 'Last Jedi Knight'?! Ha! I had to expose him

for what he was: a power hungry zealot. He was a fraud.

Kylo Ren lets go over her.

Rey crumples in agony. A small, pained moan is all she can summon.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

The student always becomes the teacher.

I taught him the price of his arrogance.

I killed all of his pupils. All but one.

( _beat_ )

I saved you Rey.

CUt TO: Ext. Jakku - day (flashback)

Kylo Ren is holding young Rey's hand as they exit a small ship. She is 5 or 6 and he is in his teens.

Kylo Ren is visibly disturbed and uneasy. 'Nervous' is an understatement.

He hands her off to a group of SALVAGERS and turns.

Rey struggles in the salvager's strong grip and calls out to Kylo Ren.

YOUNG REY

Ben!

CUT TO: INT. super stardestroyer - night

Rey let's out a horrified gasp. She searches for words but is overwhelmed and mute.

KYLO REN

Why couldn't you just stay on that planet!?

I had everyone fooled, even Skywalker…

( _beat_ )

They all believed their worst fears.

I wanted them to. It poisoned them from within.

A fate worse than death.

CUt TO: EXT. JEDI TEMPLE - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

LUKE is surrounded by the lifeless corpses of his young disciples.

Kylo Ren approaches him from behind and using AN ANCIENT SITH RELIC, overloads Luke's mind! Lightning engulfs them both, only Kylo Ren is left standing.

Luke falls to the ground as a young REY watches in horror, clutching a TOY FIGHTER PILOT.

Kylo Ren picks up Luke's lightsaber. He ignites it and lifts it over his head. He is poised to kill Luke Skywalker.

Tears well in Rey's eyes and she sobs, watching the tragedy unfold before her/

YOUNG REY

( _crying_ )

No, Ben! Uncle Luke! No!

Kylo Ren looks at her and stops. He is unsure of himself and his actions.

Kylo Ren reconsiders, quiets and pockets the weapon. He takes Rey by the hand and leads her to a nearby SHIP.

Rey looks back, reaching out to Luke through tears.

Luke stirs slightly as aftershocks of lightning course through him.

CUT TO: INT. super stardestroyer - night

Rey is writhing on her back in agony, her eyes are wide and lifeless as she stares off into nothingness.

KYLO REN

Han Solo's nightmare came to life. As weak men often do, he returned to his old self. It broke Leia's heart.

Rey attempts to get up but crumbles again. She struggles,

From beyond the depths of the living, a voice calls to out to her. It's her Jedi mentor, LUKE SKYWALKER.

Luke's voice floats effortlessly in Rey's mind, calming her, guiding her, as Obi Wan's had for him so many years ago.

LUKE (V.O.)

His hatred consumes him.

REY

( _whispers_ ) Luke.

LUKE (V.O)

You musn't let it consume you.

Kylo Ren continues his confession, animated and enthralled by the suffering he caused to those close to him, his gestures are wild and sporadic, as if possessed by his evil deeds.

KYLO REN

Leia! She was... confused. She sensed

something was missing. Some piece...

Kylo Ren touches the scar on his face that Rey gave him back on Starkiller Base.

Luke continues to guide Rey.

LUKE (V.O.)

Trust who you are, who you have always been.

KYLO REN

You see Rey, Snoke had to believe I had killed you.

But Mother and Father…

I wanted them believe you never existed.

I convinced them I never had...

( _hissing_ )

 _a sister_!

Kylo Ren turns to face her with those words, his fists clenched.

CUT TO: INt. Dinner room - Night (FLASHBACK)

Han Solo, Leia, Young Ben and Young Rey as a family. Uncle Luke steps into the room.

Everyone is smiling and sharing a meal. A family full of joy.

CUT TO: INT. super stardestroyer - night

KYLO REN

I gave you a new life, and a new name.

In the end, I was the only one who

ever took care of you. I saved you.

Rey screams again, however this time it is controlled, focused. She force pushes Kylo Ren head over heels across the room.

REY

( _furious_ ) _You_ lied to me!

Ren recovers and gets to his feet, shaken.

KYLO REN

I set you free! Free to follow your own path.

I freed you from their control and the

delusion of the Jedi order.

Kylo Ren dusts himself off elaborately, preparing for another round.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

Still, you found your way here. You always were... trouble.

CUt TO: Int. The solo/skywalker family home - day (flashback)

A child Rey is being mischievous, she teases her older brother Ben by hiding a Jedi relic he is working with.

Teen Ben is fooled for a brief second, but once he notices her game, he smiles at her and playfully chases her through the home.

Teen Ben catches her, flips her upside down and hangs her over his shoulder until she relinquishes the relic with a pout.

Ben plops her back down, they share a loving smile.

CUt TO:Int . SUPER STARDESTROYER - night

Rey's eyes widen. Her sisterly love for her brother floods her.

KYLO REN

Your memories, your feelings, will destroy you now. I've already won.

Kylo Ren produces his lightsaber and it screams to life.

KyLO REN (CONT'D)

I will be immortal. I will honor the legacy that Darth Vader,

 _our Grandfather_ , left for us. _You_ will be torn apart as I have been,

but together we will be stronger… together we will rule, Rey.

He holds his hand out to her.

REY

( _softly_ ) That's not my name.

KYLO REN

It is the name I gave you.

CUt TO: Ext. Jakku - DAY (Flashback)

Ben is handing his young sister away to a salvager.

BEN

( _nervous_ ) Her name is...Rey.

Ben looks into her child eyes as they well with tears.

Ben refuses a handful of credits that the salvager offers.

BEN (CONT'D)

Make sure she stays safe.

Ben looks back at Rey.

BEN (CONT'D)

( _tearing up_ ) We'll come back for her.

Young Rey shrieks.

CUT TO: Int. SUPER STARDESTROYER - night

Kylo Ren and Rey circle each other. Him with his blade lit and her with her guard down, she stumbles slightly.

KYLO REN

I protected you, I saved you. I'm all you have.

REY

You ruined me! You want to share your power?

You want to share your _pain_! You are too weak to suffer alone.

 _You_ are the selfish zealot.

Kylo Ren is standing with his back to the view port, Rey stares past him at the battle still raging.

KYLO REN

We are more than pawns on their battlefield!

They want to rule over us. We can't let them.

Luke reaches out to her again.

LUKE (V.O.)

He is clouded. He thinks you are alone...

Rey senses a physical presence. The voice of her uncle has unveiled something.

Rey looks to a giant blast door at the far end of the room which is sealed shut, unassuming.

KYLO REN

Sister, let us hunt down those who

seek to use our power, together we will

bring order to the galaxy!

LUKE (V.O)

Only the truth will open your brother's eyes.

Rey scrambles to catch her thoughts. She acts.

REY

And what of your Master, Kylo Ren?

Rey tosses her lightsaber at a large panel overhead, the giant blast door opens, revealing...

Supreme Leader Snoke! He is perched in a throne-like chair.

Four imperial guards flank him, they react, aiming their blasters at Rey.

REY (CONT'D)

You are so blinded by the dark side -

he watches your every move.

 _He_ controls you!

Snoke stands, imposing.

KYLO REN

Supreme Leader? I… I couldn't sense you,

you shielded your presence from me?

Snoke cackles loudly.

SNOKE

Well done little padawan. You are strong with the force,

but this is the end, one way or another.

Rey readies her lightsaber, unsure from where the next attack will come

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Kylo Ren, you have disappointed me.

Be done with this youngling now.

Your power grows weak the longer

you _frolic_ with the light.

Snoke raises his arms and prepares for an attack.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Do what Vader could not

or suffer his same fate!

Snoke takes several steps forward, the imperial guards follow in tow.

An arc of light flies from Snoke's fingertips and splays Rey across the giant view port!

The viewport glass cracks some more, it will not stand much more abuse.

Through the cracked glass we see two tie fighters rush at a resistance battleship and explode against it.

The battleship falls into a dive as explosions ripple along it's frame.

KYLO REN

Leave her to me!

Kylo Ren puts himself between Snoke and his sister,

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

I will end this.

Kylo Ren force levitates his helmet off the ground then gently settles it on his head.

He charges Rey!

Rey jumps to her feet, defending his strikes.

Bloodied and vicious the two siblings fight, trading wounds. Their blades spark against each other! Their limbs, punches and kicks strike out at every opportunity to land a blow.

Rey takes Kylo Ren's elbow to her head and trades a strong kick to his knee.

Kylo Ren recovers and boldly stabs at his sister, who parries and strikes at his chest with her lightsaber.

The two are entwined, savagely grappling. Kylo Ren head butts Rey, further bloodying her face.

They disengage, both breathing heavily.

LUKE (V.O.)

Calm your worry. He must chose to be saved.

KYLO REN

Talking to _ghosts_ won't help you. Only I can help you now.

Kylo Ren launches a flurry of saber blows and disengages theatrically, a display of force, nothing more.

Snoke glares at Ren and fires another lightning blast at Rey!

Rey dodges, flips into the air and is in the rafters again.

LUKE (V.O.)

They are too eager to destroy.

Use their hatred against them.

KYLO REN

Is our uncle filling your head with more lies!?

Rey, he knew you were his niece

the moment he saw you!

He decided to lie to you!

Kylo Ren reaches for the ceiling and rips down the rafters where Rey is perched. She leaps across to another.

KYLO REN (CONT'D)

You are alone Rey. Join me.

Be reborn. There is no one else left.

Rey scurries to a secluded crevice in the ceiling. She is safe, for now.

REY

( _triumphantly_ ) There is someone.

( _beat_ )

My brother still loves me, and he loves our mother.

He protected us. Rather than kill me, he saved me.

Momentarily out of sight, Rey tends to her wounds. Ripping a piece of her cloak off to wipe away the blood.

REY (CONT'D)

He saved his parents a worse pain.

It wasn't cruelty that drove

your choices, it was empathy.

KYLO REN

( _scoffs_ ) Your words are desperate. Get down.

REY

You were compassionate.

A true Sith would have killed

every last Jedi, even his child sister.

But you did not.

Rey uses the force to close her wounds.

Rey (CONT'D)

You eased you Mother and your

Father's pain. There is good in you.

Rey's words float through the room and cast an eerie calm.

Rey (CONT'D)

Even still, you protect

me from your Supreme Leader.

SNOKE

Kill this girl Ren!

Kylo turns to Snoke.

KYlO REN

She will join us! She is strong

and more use to us alive!

Snoke sighs. He seems to grow in size. He blasts Rey with a storm of lightning! Kylo Ren is caught in the crossfire!

The siblings writhe in agony for several seconds while Snoke steps back and return to his throne.

SNOKE

Do it Ren, get up and take Vader's

place as the Lord of the Sith!

Kylo Ren gets up and moves towards his sister under Snoke's control, aftershocks of lightning course through him. He limps.

KYLO REN

She's no longer my sister,

she's too far gone. She will never

accept my fate.

They fight again, Rey is weak.

Kylo Ren is stiff and mechanical but stronger. He wounds her and she retaliates angrily but Kylo Ren defends.

LUKE (V.O.)

He fights two battles.

Using agility to her advantage, Rey manages to find an opening to strike.

She punches Ren hard and cracks a large piece of his helmet off!

The scar across Kylo Ren's face is visible as is his expression, which is cold, pale and emotionless.

Rey force pushes him against the view port. He falls to the ground. The glass cracks further and a chunk cracks off and is sucked out into space.

Kylo Ren, is pulled back up toward the newly formed hole in the viewport. The void of space pins him against the hole, it's to small for him to be sucked out entirely.

Rey lets her guard down for an instant. Snoke bombards her with her with more lightning.

SNOKE

Your brother ripped your life apart.

He deceived you and seeks to destroy you.

End his life and claim his place.

All that is keeping Kylo Ren from destruction is the small size of the hole in the viewport, which is slowly growing.

LUKE (V.O.)

Help your brother.

REY

I can't.

KYLO REN

Kill me Rey. Kill us both.

SNOKE

This Sith stole your life! Have your revenge!

Snoke fires at Rey again, she is tossed near Kylo Ren and the viewport.

Kylo Ren manages to dislodge himself and drops to the ground.

His saber comes to life and he holds it over Rey while looking to Snoke.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

Do it, fool!

KYLO REN

I was too weak to kill our uncle,

but I killed Han Solo, and I will kill you.

Rey looks up at him, they share a look.

REY

'Father'. Han Solo was our father.

Kylo Ren freezes him in place, he can't move.

REY (CONT'D)

You gave me back my memories

so that I could remember you,

my brother, Ben Solo.

Rey force levitates Kylo Ren's helmet off his head. It is sucked out the view port.

Kylo Ren falls to his knees and drops his lightsaber, it is sucked out into space as well.

He reaches upward and wails in agony.

KYLO REN

Noooooo!

Snoke, disappointed with the weakness and failures of his pupil, stands again and pummels Kylo Ren and Rey with more lightning!

When the smoke clears, both Kylo and Rey are lying in heaps on the floor.

SNOKE

( _to guards_ ) Kill her.

The imperial guards rush towards Rey,

Snoke sits back down.

From the ground, Kylo Ren's attention turns to the guards.

KYLO REN

( _grief_ ) She's mine!

Kylo Ren send them flying with a violent force push.

He stumbles to his feet, limping to a position between Rey and Snoke, trying to protect his sister.

SNOKE

I grow tired of this game.

Snoke steps down from his chair,

The galaxy bends and distorts around him. His voice gets deeper and distorted.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

The myth of Vader ends here and now.

There is no true, ancient power here but mine!

Vader was a mistake, a lie and an

insult to the race of Sith.

I will end your wretched

bloodline once and for all!

Both Rey and Ren are pummelled by Snoke's lightning again.

Kylo Ren cries out in anguish at the betrayal of his master. This time he doesn't go down!

Though glowing with electric aftershocks, he charges Snoke as Rey's the blue lightsaber soars into his hands.

Snoke tosses him around like a rag doll with little effort. Kylo Ren doesn't get a single strike in. Snoke flings him across the room.

Snoke moves towards Rey.

SNOKE (CONT'D)

You girl, you have gotten in my

way and I will wipe you,

the last Skywalker, from existence.

Rey stands, she starts to scream in agony as Snoke reaches out to her.

Kylo Ren leaps at Snoke, they grapple, but it is killing Kylo, as a similar act once killed his grandfather, Darth Vader.

He calls out to Rey.

KYLO REN

Bring order to the galaxy, Rey, bring peace.

SNOKE

( _snarling_ )

Traitor!

Snoke warps the space around Ren, at first expanding it, then violently imploding it!

Kylo Ren crumbles into a pile of broken bones.

His lifeless body is sucked out the view port.

Rey cries out.

REY

Ben!

Snoke turns to her, hulking, fully tapped into the power of the dark side and ready to fight.

SNOKE

( _hissing_ ) No one can save you now.

LUKE (V.O.)

You are never alone Rey...

BEN SOLO(V.O.)

Your family is with you, always.


End file.
